This proposal is to develop a bar code labeling system for use by the National Cancer Institute to identify and track large numbers of biological specimens in standard storage tubes under ambient conditions which may vary from 37 C water baths to -196 C liquid nitrogen storage. The labeling system will use a unique method of attaching the label to the tube in which the label cannot fall off or be abraded away under rigorous conditions. This novel attachment technique has a)ready been demonstrated at TRDC. The bar code label definition will be determined from the analysis of NCI requirements, with resolution limitations derived from frost studies on cold samples. The frost studies will be directed at definings the problems of frost accumulation during the label reading operation and determining measures which will insure optimal readability. High resolution, portable, computerized bar code readers will be used to identify samples. It is anticipated that the information gained in this project could lead to totally automated storage and retrieval systems for the repositories.